The Date
by Hazel eyed stag
Summary: James has a date with Lily. But all he has no idea what to do. Bad at summarys, better then it sounds!


**A/N: Ok this story is a bit strange but I had the idea in a dream and thought if I have nothing better to do then I might as well put it down on paper. It's the school holidays here and I'm bored senseless so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned James and Lily I don't know where I'd be, but I would differently not be here!**

**The Date**

Date. At just the mention of the word I feel like jumping under the nearest large and heavy object and staying there until whoever said it has left the building, field, bus stop or country. I'm not picky.

And why? Because, I, James Potter – Hogwarts Heart Throb, have never been on a date.

Seven years. Seven years I have spent toying with Lily Evans, asking her out at least twice a day and showing off in front of her. This, of course, only ever ended in a rather nasty fighting match between the goddess (Lily) and yours truly.

And so, I started only having answers for when she said 'no' to my constant request. I was so used to her saying 'no' that rejection started being a daily occurrence. And, I know, if I hadn't asked her out in the first place, I wouldn't get rejected. But as my friend, Sirius, likes to put it, "Prongs, you were such a thick-headed prat back then." Thanks Padfoot. Real kind.

So anyway, I never really got as far as a date. I was too busy asking her out to think about what would happen _after_ she said 'yes'. So I am lost. No matter how happy I am that she announced her un-dying love for me (well, sort of…), as you can imagine, I wasn't really prepared.

And so, in 5 minutes I am meant to walk to Hogsmeade and go on the thing that I have so happily avoided for the better part of seven years. Oh Merlin…I am dead.

I have thus far retreated to my old boy's dormitory for emotional support and advice. I have so far found neither.

"Oh Prongsie!"

Unless, of course, you can count Sirius, lying on the bed across from mine, laughing and teasing at my already fragile state. He seems to talk a lot of pleasure in pointing out completely useless things like "Prongs, did you know that your name without the 'e' spells 'Jams'?"

"What?" I asked vaguely, to busy worrying about what will happen to me after the next 4 minutes and 23 seconds when I will leave the safe (although kind of smelly) walls of the seventh year boys dormitory.

"Can you please get dear old Moony to pay up the money he owes me?" Sirius asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Why does Moony owe you money Padfoot?" I asked more the slightly annoyed because they were meant to be helping _me._

"Because, at the start of sixth year, we bet 10 gallons you would go on a date with Lily before Christmas in our 7th year, and well, it's before Christmas in our 7th year at Hogwarts and you are heading on at date with Lily in – " he checked his watch. "3 minutes and 42 seconds!"

"Sirius! You weren't supposed to _tell _him!" Remus snapped through gritted teeth from the corner of the room where he sat reading a book roughly the size of Russia.

"I don't believe you two! Betting on your best mate's misfortune!" I groaned. Only 2 minutes 'till I walk the line (and if we're quoting Johnny Cash songs, then you might say I will "Walk the line" and fall into a "Burning ring of fire." But we aren't quoting Johnny Cash songs and I was merely trying to make a point and – Oh dear God in Heaven! I the time it took to think that the time in which I have left has decreased to 1 minute and 59 seconds!) and have an afternoon of probable doom and embarrassment. What a fun world we live in.

"Misfortune? Misfortune! What do you mean _misfortune?_ You have been dreaming of going on a date with, what you like to call 'a green eyed, red headed beauty,' but she is more commonly known as 'Lily,' since first year. And now, after _seven years_ of complaining to us, going on about how Lily hates you, you are finally going on one, and you say it is an abominable thing! James, you really are impossible!" Remus almost shouted, looking some what exasperated.

"Moons, I never said it was an abominable thing! I meant misfortune as in, 'I am about to go on a date with the most beautiful girl to have _ever _walked the face of this Earth and I haven't got a clue what to say etc,' not 'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Evans, ewwwwwwwwww.'"

Silence. Was it my powerful words that finally shut them up and got them to concentrate on me for once? They just sat there (well in Moony's case stand there because somewhere I his little 'misfortune' speech he had come and stood by the bed I was sitting on, for, one can only assume, dramatic effect), staring at me.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence by saying solemnly; "Never say 'ew' like that again."

"Err…James, I think you need to start heading to Hogsmeade now, if you want to meet Lily at Madam Puddifoots at midday." Remus said regretfully.

I looked at my watch, Merlin, he's right! Always is the stupid wanker! I stood up, running my hand through my hair, like I always do when I'm nervous, and said goodbye to the boy's.

As I was walking through the castle that has been my home for he past seven years, I was trying to think about what I might say to Lily when I see her. But rather unfortunately, I am far to agitated to be able to think straight. All I seem to be able to think is that wouldn't it be so much better if I was meeting Lily in the Three Broomsticks, where Sirius and Remus could sit at the next table and kick me or something when I say something stupid. It is much too small in Madam Puddifoots to place them at the next table without Lily thinking I was insane.

My hands seemed to have turned themselves into alarm clocks as I walk down the last set of stairs before the Entrance Hall. I scan the hall entrance way in search for Lily. I spotted her by the doors talking to her friends Alice Morrison, and blonde girl of average height, who has a round and friendly face and Niamh Potter, my cousin, she has the trade mark Potter jet black hair and dark eyes. Merlin, does she have to _always_ so damn pretty? I never be able to get a word out, in fact I think my tongue has got caught in my throat already.

I walk over, trying to look causal. Lily looks over at me as I get closer and smiles. My stomach does this weird flip flop thing.

"Hi James!" Lily says as she walks over to where I'm had stopped dead, mouth hanging open at the sight of her, and gives me a tight hug.

Have I died and gone to heaven? Sure, she hugged me yesterday but every time she does it's like the Quidditch World Cup has come early.

"H-hi." I mange to stutter out. Lily smiles again and I can feel my cheeks grow warm.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked as she waved goodbye to her friends as the giggle to each other.

I nod and Lily grabs my hand and leads the way out the giant oak doors and down into the autumn air. I give her hand a squeeze to let her know that I was, in fact, alive.

I decided that I had to say something, so I took a deep breath and asked, "So Lily, how are you?" Deep, I know.

"Oh I'm great, James! Niamh was just telling me that you have another sister, other then Amelia in 4th year."

"Yeah, Lucy, she's three." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"How about you, how are you?" Lily asked, looking over at me.

Okay James, here's your chance. Say something interesting, something smart…"I'm, err, peachy." What? What! Peachy…_PEACHY!_ Could I have said _anything_ more embarrassing then peachy?

We turned into Hogsmeade and started walking up the main street, among the flood of Hogwarts students all running around excitedly. Lily laughed, but then turn serious and said, "No but really, are you sure your okay, you seem a bit flushed."

Flushed? Well this is great. I am so bad at this! "Um…no I really am fine, it's just…"

"What?"

"I've never been on a date before, and you look incredibly beautiful today. _And _you seem to infatuate me" My cheeks must be the same colour as Lily's hair now.

"First off, you've never been on a date before? But girls claims they've been out with you. Secondly, thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself. Thirdly, Really?" Lily said as we arrived Madam Puddifoots, and found a table.

"They do? I assure you I haven't even kissed anyone." MERLIN! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

"Really…?"

I can't _believe_ I have dug myself into this hole! "Well, no…I was sort of stuck on you."

"Really." Lily said with a strange look on her face.

"Is that all you can say? You sort of sound like a broken record. Not that that's a bad thing, it's just amazing that your talking to me." I said in a rushed way, confused by Lily's look.

"James-" She said standing up. Oh God, she leaving! Me and my big mouth had to tell her everything on the first date.

"Lily-" But I didn't finish, because it turns out Lily wasn't leaving. She stood up, reaching across the table and pulling me up pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Lily Evans was kissing me. Lily Evans. I could feel the other students in the coffee shop turn and stare, shocked that Lily Evans and James Potter were kissing; they were, of course, the same students who had witnessed most of our fights.

I was in heaven. I don't think I will ever feel this happy, ever again.

Lily pulled away and said loud enough so that the whole café could hear, "I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you."

I lied, this is the happiest I've will ever be!

"I love you too." I said and pulled her into another kiss, as the room around us erupted into cheering.

**A/N: Ok, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
